Never Met One Like You
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: Basil and Dawson had just finished another case when another literally comes knocking on his door...along with a young lady. With the mousedom once again in trouble by the notorious villain Basil knows well. With the help of Dawson and the young lady will they be able to solve it in time or will everything come to an end. Rated M for sexual innuendo and possible cursing.
1. Prologue

Hey you guys! I know I have quite a few works I still need to finish, but my creativity has leaned towards _The Great Mouse Detective. _ So as usual. I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective_, but I **Do Own ** O.C's that are in this. So without further ado...enjoy the show

* * *

Prologue

I just arrived to London from America, on vacation nontheless. Because my sister tells me it's time to go out there and enjoy life? well I guess she is right about that. She told me to go out there, spend some time traveling, see if I can find a place I might like and live. I thought I lived plenty as a detective back west.

I couldn't help but think of home as my carriage stops. It was getting late and I couldn't keep riding along here all night, so I hoped down on some street called "Brimming Street". It didn't sound too bad. I slung one of my bags with all my clothes, money and some of my sewing onto my back while carrying the other one with some other essensials as well as sewing machine in my hand. Grateful to be wearing my brown trench coat and my brown funny looking hat my sister thought went with my personality so well. In such gloomy weather I was glad for it as it had started to rain.

When I got to the corner of "Brimming Street" and another street called "Baker Street" I saw a large dark lump on the ground. I thought it might have been someone who passed out of something so when I got up there and shook him I wasn't expecting a puddle already till it clicked in that it was too dark to be water. I had to hurry and get him somewhere as I had checked his pulse and his breathing. I had only hoped that he, that is I assume it's a he from his build as I was looking over him. Will be able to hold on as I help him up and slugging him with me. Where? i wasn't sure, I didn't see any police...or I guess it would be "bobby" here, but still no one around. I had to hope and keep looking for some door that might still have a light on at this time of night. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding I found my light at 221 B and hoped that I wasn't disturbing them as I got up to the door with the poor man.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's chapter one. again I **Do Not Own ** _The Great Mouse Detective. _ just the o.c's in it. Enjoy!

* * *

chapter one

I had just finished my recent case of a missing ring from a young lady that came in when Flavasham case ended. It seemed like a simple case, but nothing is as simple as it seems and it took Dawson and I almost a month to capture the culprit and retrieve the ring. I had been finishing what paperwork I had left while Dawson on the other hand was catching up on reading his newspaper when a knock came to my door. I looked at the time, wondering who would be out at this hour as Dawson goes on to answer the door. I knew I heard a woman at the door, but from what I could see Dawson was helping someone carry another through the door way. They had this one lying on the ground as they removed the jacket off of what appears to be a older male of his sixties possibly. I hadn't noticed till the one that brought this male mouse in passed by me hanging the damp jacket near by the fire. I couldn't really tell who is was with the deerstalker wet hat draping over this one's head and the brown trench coat clinging to this one. I hadn't really been looking till Mrs. Judson came in from finishing the last of her cleaning, noticing our conscious guest.

"Oh my! poor dear, you must be chilled to the bone."

"Oh no madam. I assure you I am quite alright. I'm more concerned for the gent i found over at the corner of Baker and Brimming."

So I was right in thinking I heard a woman. Though I must admit she's very well spoken and obviously more concerned for this man then herself. I would have thought she would know him in one way from how she seems to care, but it wouldn't be the case since she just found him in this condition. Though i was watching Dawson care for the man, i was also watching Mrs. Judson help the young lady out of her wet hat and coat. From what I could see she had medium brown fur, that some of had grown long enough to pull into a low ponytail. I also heard Mrs. Judson compliment the young lady on her choice of clothes. I looked and saw her in mostly men's attire: brown pants, white button up shirt, blue tie, suspenders and black shoes i hadn't notice when she came in. I didn't quite hear what they were talking about, but i could only assume Mrs. Judson went to get tea and crumpets for her.

When i saw Mrs. Judson left through her kitchen door, the young lady rushed over to Dawson as he's packing is his bag away.

"Excuse me doctor, will he be alright?"

"Well yes, indeed he will miss. A cut to the forehead and a good knock to the head seems to be all that's wrong, but i will be getting in touch with the hospital to send help down here just in case."

"Oh good. I do hope he wakes up soon."

"Now why is that miss?" I asked

"Kay, just call me Kay for now."

"Alright Miss kay. Why do you hope he wakes besides the obvious."

"Cause he's an foreign ambassodor for the United States and he appeared to not have come alone."

"How can you tell Miss Kay?" said Dawson

"Well besides his very expensive clothes and due to the style its not exactly like the clothes here. Though he has callouses on his right hand, it seems that the one on his pointer finger is due to all the writing he does while traveling I assume. There's also the fact that the representatives all around the world are coming into london this week and his wallet that I saw that has his name and official seal of being such importants to the country."

"Wow Miss Kay, you sound just like Basil there"

"So that's his name then. The one who kept eyeing me when that sweet lady was talking to me. Although i take it she didnt find it fitting for a lady to wear such clothes."

_Eyeing her?_

"Madam I wasn't eyeing you as you say. I just simply noticed you is all."

"Well Mr. Basil you should have been noticing him more. As i said, he wasn't alone."

"How do you figure that?"

"Nothing of important is missing. Wallet, money, not even his wedding band of forty years lucky him."

"Forty? how can you tell?"

"He has a tan line around his finger, very distinctive and also the ring is pretty worn and tarnished, he wears that ring very well and very loved."

"Wow"

"Well Miss Kay as interesting as that is, why do you believe he wasn't alone?"

I watched as she goes over to where the gentlemouse's coat was hanging and pulled out a piece of paper and brings it over towards me and unfolds it.

"Because Mr. Basil there's a private meeting with the queen with a couple of scientists and inventors to bring more into this country and his companion was one of those that was invited."

I look over the paper that Miss Kay was holding to see she was right. Now we had a missing person's case and if the American Ambassador would wake up soon, we maybe able to get some answers, but not much longer I had thought that, we heard him start to move. When he started to sit up, Miss Kay and Dawson rushed to help him up and into my green chair. Only now did I see this one's aged face and the graying into his brown hair.

"Mr. Ambassador are you alright?"

"Better then earlier miss, but how did you know that I'm an Ambassador?"

"Clothes and wallet sir. Especially once I knew of your name Sir Malcom Jacob. Once I knew that I knew where you came from as well. That's all they talked about back home was the news of you going to London."

"Ah, so you're an American then. Well it's nice to meet you..."

"Kay sir...Kay McDowell"

"No! you!"

I cleared my throat as my patience seemed to thin, wondering what was so fascinating about this Kay and why he didn't seem to notice that she's American.

"Oh, I do apologize young lad. Thank you both for helping me as well you Miss McDowell...My goodness, who would have thought I would meet you."

"Miss Kay, by the way Jacob speaks of you you must be famous in your country. What prey tell is your occupation?"

"Oh Miss Kay, no bragging?"

" I am a lady of the sort. I don't brag, but it would be polite to tell you. Mr. Basil I'm...a detective out west of my country and before I get asked. I know it's strange for there to be detectives out there when there are sheriffs Well no thank you, sheriffs die quicker then detectives and the officers around my area. Ugh they have the intelligence of a flee, memory of a gold fish and the speed of a sleeping sloth. Molasses moves faster then they do.

I kept my laughter on the inside as I allowed all but a small smirk on my face. She seemed to have a similar opinion of authority as I do when it comes to cases and such. I was just now looking at Kay as a whole. Her outfit, though strange for any female to wear it fitted her quite well as well as with her medium brown fur that is being held with a brown ribbon. So casual with her wardrobe, but nothing all casual about her.

" Well I should have known from how you sound so much like Basil here. He's a detective around here as well."

"Well I'm glad to be in the presence of two detectives because I'm in trouble."

"The scientist you were escorting that's missing correct?"

"Yes, you see she's well know on the east side of our country and has been working on finding a way to atleast weaken cancer. Hoping that someday to eliminate it all together"

"That's a noble cause, but why would anyone kidnap her?"

"I do not know, she has also been working on a secret project to use radiation to get rid of cancer. Although she has also been doing some experiments for the military. I do not know of what, that is under classification, but I could only guess that's what they kidnapped her for."

"More then we had a few minutes ago."

"Tell us what happened before you went unconscious. Every details to the best of your ability."

He goes on to explain to us what happened. So him and the scientist; Julia Edmond were heading to the hotel she was staying after leaving the carriage when he felt something...Kay assuming a pipe from how he described the feeling. Smashed against the back of the skull. He had blacked out, but remembering that it was several henchmen that grabbed her and said he was hearing someone walking with a stick of some kind and badly scratched voice. Dawson himself thought it is either just the way the last henchman talked or there was damage to the throat.

"Was there anything they said that you can remember?"

"Only that they needed to keep her alive and in one piece. That and i quote "if we even bruise her de boss will bruise us or worse. Feed us to his new baby"

_No...no it couldn't be._

"You said his voice sounded terrible and was walking with a stick. Did you also hear footsteps?"

"Well now that you asked. I remember when he passed by me before i passed out only hearing one footstep and then the sound of the stick."

"Do you think it's possible it could be a peg leg."

"Well that would make sense since i never did hear a second step with the cane."

"Basil you don't think" said Dawson with a worried look in his eyes

And he should be worried. If a flightless bat could survive then most likely...so did his boss.

"Yes Dawson it's exactly what I think. Which means HE survived."

"Who survived?"

"A month ago I had another case dealing with a mad rat trying to take over the mousedom. He fell off Big Ben though, but I doubt there would be anyone else that the henchmen you heard would work for. A peg-legged bat with a broken wing"

"The clockwork queen." spoke Kay, surprising everyone and myself when she spoke.

"How would you have know about that Miss Kay." said Dawson

"I have a newspaper delivered to me from all over the world. It keeps me in the loop of everything just in case I get a special case out of the country."

I watched a smile form on her lips as I see her looking over at me from where she sat on the floor near Jacobs.

"Well that picture in the newspaper doesn't do you justice I may say."

"So you knew who I was then."

"I needed to be one hundred percent sure it was you, but yes in other words I did. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you Basil."

Never knew she could move so fast as I had watched her from her sitting position now about a couple of inches away from my face. She looked determined and ready at will as she smiled at me and extended her hand out to me.

"Well since this case is having to deal with one of my countries kind here in London, I say we do this together. Of course with Dawson as well, can't do it without your companion."

I would have never agreed to bring her with me, but she had made a point. This was now dealing with international matters and that meant that she would need to be with me to bring who I have believed to done the kidnapping to justice and so she could make sure the Ambassador and the scientist back home in one piece. With a smile I hadn't known to be making till last minute on my face I took her soft hand into my own and agreed with her on it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. **I Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective. _ **I Do Own** Kay, Julia and Jacobs. Enjoy!

* * *

chapter two

**Kay**  
I couldn't believe my chances. I getting to work with THE Basil of Baker street and foolish I do when I didn't realize the street would be the same one I've read in the newspaper. My won't my sister be both surprised...and mad. Mad for not just leaving this case to Basil, but I couldn't just let it go. Not when the one missing is from home I couldn't, but oh to get to work with him. Check that off of my list of day dreams. Getting to shake his hand, which amazed me with how soft and warm his hands are was a bonus.

I had suggested though that before anything else we escort Mr. Jacobs to the palace. It is where he is supposed to be at anyway and better safe then sorry. I did get the pleasure to converse with Mr. Jacobs about things. He had asked me about my last case and I had no problems telling him, especially now and then i'd see Basil along with Dawson listening from the corner of my eyes. I had just finished when we made it to the entrance to get to Toby.

"Well Miss Kay that was most exciting and to think it was Miss Ruby who blunted the man with the pipe."

"Yes well even us young females can get in a good hit or two."

"Alright its clear. Let's get going." said Basil as I opened the door way more for us to get through.

I had walked beside Jacobs with Dawson behind, though I don't know why he was, but it made no difference as a beautiful brown and white dog came in. I could only guess this was Toby that he'd been calling.

"Toby, we have a client with us. This is Mr. Jacobs and my temporary associate. Miss Kay."

I don't know how they reacted, I didn't pay much attention as I ran up to Toby and snuggled into his muzzle and petted him.

"You are a gorgeous fella. Your owner takes good care of you. Cold wet nose, beautiful soft fur, oh he is something."

* * *

**Basil**

I had never seen anyone take to Toby as lively as Miss Kay, but he seems to like her. Well maybe that's not a strong enough of a word for how Toby is looking at her, but it is better then how he is around Dawson.

I instructed Toby where we needed to go and to go easy for Jacobs sake. I don't know what's going on with Toby, but after he got Jacobs and Dawson on he specifically had Miss Kay and I onto his head. I didn't think it would suit her, but then again she has somehow surprised me one way or another as we take off to Buckingham palace.

We arrived at the palace and right off Jacobs asked for and audience with her majesty, which she obliged as she came out and Miss Kay went onto a full knee down on the ground bow as which the rest followed.

I was surprised once more when her majesty asked us to rise and smiled as she looked at Miss Kay.

"Why my dear, Miss McDowell?"

"Please, just Kay. Miss McDowell is my sister after all"

"Why yes, of course."

"Seems like you know quite a few higher up mice Miss Kay." Said Dawson

I watched as she twisted her fingers around in her paws.

"Actually it's only her majesty I know and it's mostly through my sister"

She had a look of disappointment at this fact. As if she is only known as the sister to apparently a more well known mouse.

"My dear, it's a good thing I met your sister when she was young, otherwise I would have never meet the smart, loving, fun Kay and read about her adventures your sister tells me. You are all she talks about after all."

A blush creeped up onto her cheeks as her majesty spoke words of acknowledgement. I thought that she looked adorable that way. Not that I would say it out loud.

"Thank you your majesty."

"Well I take it that it must be important to ask an audience, so let's just get on to it, then after it's all over you'll have to come for tea Miss Kay."

She nodded a smile at her and I notice such a genuine smile it was. One that was small and simple, but lovely with her features and if I'm mistaking she is also what people would say "smiling with your eyes" which I never entirely understood the point, usually you'll notice the smile first, but I could see it in hers and though I still don't see the point, it does make her such a lovely young lady.

I cleared my throat as I go on and explain the situation to her majesty.

looking most concerned about this situation, she had asked us that while we investigate that we would update her when we have new information about the case. After Dawson, Miss Kay and I have left Jacobs with her majesty, we had climbed back onto Toby, heading towards the pier where Ratigan's old hideout is...or what's left of it possibly. No one has gone back since he had fallen off Big Ben as far as I knew. We had made it down easier this time since the pub had been closed as well and was able to climb through to the where the hideout was, only to see it in ruins and whatever might had been inside is already gone.

"So they cleaned the place out and moved it. Let's keep looking, they might just left some clue as to their whereabouts."

Though just as I started looking, I heard Miss Kay mumbling something to herself as she seemed to be looking around.

"Any thoughts Miss Kay?"

"Well only that it seems that the move had been recent from what i can see from the trails of foot prints and lines from items being dragged out within the dust. Though a thin layer of dust, it's still enough to show that they had moved within the last few days, at least a week at the most."

"So if it's all been down here for that long of a period, why move it now?"

"They probably don't want you to find it if you have a case that comes across this place, especially with the recent events"

"But why close the pub? from the last time we were here they seemed to be doing well" said Dawson

"Because Dawson the pub was only a ruse. A way of hiding the hideout. Once it was moved, then the pub had to move, but I doubt it's exactly the same pub. Means we need to see if anything of the sorts have opened recently"

"Probably within the last month. Giving them time to build a new hideout so when it was time they could move it."

"Basil...Miss Kay you both astound me so much. Honestly it's wonderful to see how well you two work."

"Well...I" as I pulled on my tie, having nothing to say for once.

"Oh Dawson, you're amazing too. You are Basil's partner after all." Said Kay as she smiled

I nodded in agreement and decided if there isn't anything more to do there then it's time to move on. Though move onto where I don't really have the slightest clue. As I pondered where to go next I overheard Dawson mumbling over something he was reading off the wall of the pub.

"Dawson, I believe you found something." Said Miss Kay as she brings down a flyer from the wall and brings it over to me.

"It appears to be some kind of burlesque show?"

"Of the sorts. They probably do more then just perform on stage. " Said Miss Kay

"And it says they open at 7 p.m nightly over at the pier four blocks away. So they didn't move too far, but certainly didn't want to stay here."

"Either way it is now five in the morning. It might be best to wait when they're open again." Said Miss Kay

"Of course. In the meantime we should be heading out. If they had just recently moved what was left here, they may return for last minute items"

We went back to Toby again he had Miss Kay sit with me for what reason I do not know. more then likely he just likes her...a lot more then Dawson for some reason. As we made it back to baker street and gone inside it hadn't accured to me that Miss Kay's luggage was here, meaning she just got into london and haven't gotten to a hotel or anything. I wondered if she has slept at all. She certainly doesn't act like she's tired, but the dark circles under her eyes tells me otherwise.

I watched as she sat down on the couch that wasn't far from my own green chair and seemed to relax into it. That is until Mrs. Judson came out, shocked at Miss Kay.

"My dear did you go out in that weather without your coat?"

"Um...well it wasn't raining by the time we left, but yes I did forget my overly drenched coat."

"Well you are lucky it wasn't. Now I'm going to make some tea and crumpets for all of you. For you dear probably some to help you sleep"

"Uh, what do you mean sleep?"

"My dear I can't believe you don't know about the bags under your eyes. They're as big as your luggage"

The poor girl, blushing at the way Mrs. Judson pointed out her lack of sleep.

"Well Mrs. Judson she did just come into London when she found Jacobs and I doubt she slept long by boat. I wouldn't either, but it is a rather long trip from America to here so you can't blame Miss Kay."

"I'll grant you that one Mr. Basil. Now I'll go make those crumpets."

I watched as she left only to hear Miss Kay let out a breath of relief. I walk over towards her and sat down with her.

"So Miss Kay, when was the last time you slept?"

"Two and half weeks ago. About as long as the trip here was plus I had just solved a case so I hadn't slept before my trip."

"Miss Kay that isn't healthy. You need to sleep" said Dawson

"Yes, but it's more stressful just to try and sleep then to just stay awake."

"Miss Kay, though you say it is. Now I got a decent look at you, you look ill. Certainly you must be tired by now?"

"No Mr. Basil..."

"Miss Kay, though I choose to keep calling you miss, you don't have to call me Mr. Understand?"

"Yes I do understand and to answer your other question more thoroughly. No I am still not tired, I have a sleep disorder as my sister has told me. It seems that it runs in our family. Though maybe it is unhealthy, but it certainly is useful while I'm working on a case."

"Even so, do you have a place to stay while you are here?"

"No, I planned on just simply going from hotel to hotel till I find a place I like."

"Not today you aren't my dear" said Mrs. Judson as she walks in with the tea and her famous cheese crumpets. "Today you shall sleep here."

"Mrs. Judson that is very nice of you, I couldn't intrude even if I could sleep."

"Well this tea will certainly help" she hands Miss Kay the tea as she places the tray of crumpets onto the table "help yourself dearie, there's plenty more where that came from"

"Thank you very much. You are too kind"

I saw her smile at Miss Kay as she walked back into the kitchen. I went on and grabbed the tea Mrs. Judson had left for me as well as a couple of crumpets. I went back to sit with Miss Kay and gave her one of them. I watched as she sipped tea and ate it like a baby bird. I wonder if she has eaten anything either.

"Miss Kay, have you eaten anything at all since you got off the boat?"

She looked down into her tea with a look of guilt. "She hasn't" I thought as she smiled a little and shook her head.

"With all the excitement I forgot I hadn't eaten today."

"Well that won't do." I hand her my uneaten one just as she starts to decline.

"But..."

"No buts. Mrs. Judson has made plenty and from her earlier statement is making more. So while she is willing, I suggest you eat and I can get up to get another one."

She looked at it as she still held her unfinished one and scarfed her down in two bites. I gladly handed her mine only to get the same acceptance as to her own. Down in three bites. I smiled and chuckled a little. I guess she heard me from the way she blushed, she is quite a lovely woman, though I've seen quite a few of them myself over time, but none of them has caught my attention like Miss Kay has and though I must admit, I've only met her hours ago, I'm not sure about this feeling. I always know how I feel, but with her I can't quite pinpoint it.

Within the last hour we spoke. Telling me about her cases and discussing our ways of solving cases and such while eating and drinking. It was when I had come back with our fourth cup was when I saw Miss Kay asleep. I had to laugh, Mrs. Judson was right. Though i'd rather not say that out loud, but asleep she was. I had looked over to the red chair to see Dawson had already left for his own bedroom. I couldn't leave her to sleep on the couch. Grateful I had another guest room I carefully picked her up into my arms, noticing how light she really was as I carried her up the stairs. The guest room was right across from mine and was glad for sleep has decided to now claim me. I placed her in the blue silk sheets of the bed, I thought best to leave her in her clothes when I saw her luggage in the corner. I guess that's what Mrs. Judson had also been doing while Miss Kay and I were talking. I looked at Miss Kay and her sleeping form. How close I wanted to push that strand of hair out of her face, but before temptation got a hold I went onto my own bedroom, leaving the night owl to her own.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, **I Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective. _**I Do Own **Kay, Jacobs, and Julia. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter three  
**Kay**

I had awoken to the smell of food drifting to my nose. I hadn't wanted to get out of my bed, for once it felt too nice to leave. Then it hit me...I'm not back at home, I'm in London...and I fell asleep talking to Basil...wait I fell asleep on the couch and all of a sudden I'm in a bed. I opened my eyes to find myself in a blue silk bed. No wonder I didn't want to leave. This was too nice to be my cotton sheet bed I've had since I got my first case. I looked around the wooden paneling on the walls and the royal blue carpiting on the floor. Even the curtains had that same beautiful blue. in the corner I saw my luggage waiting for me. I suppose it would be best to get up and get some clean clothes on. I got up and went straight to my luggage when a knock came to the door.

"Yes?"

"Oh good you're up dearie" said Mrs. Judson as she came in with soaps and cloths. "I thought you would like to clean up first"

"Thank you, again your too kind."

"My pleasure dearie, the bathroom is down the hall on the right."

I watched as she left while I removed yesterdays clothes and put on my soft blue robe. I giggled at how well my robe matched the room. I went out of my temperary room and went straight for the bathroom that was all white. The tile, the bathtub, toilet, sink, even the towels were white. I thought it was a little odd, but who am I to judge as I fix the tub with hot water and slid my body in. After what felt like an hour in the tub I finally got out, dried off and back to the bedroom to throw on some slacks and a button up shirt. When I got downstairs I saw Basil in his red chair plucking away on his violin. I was amazed, I didn't know he played and I was so tempted to rush over and ask if I may play. I had left my own beautiful violin back at home. My sister's request. I could throattle her now if I had known.

Then I saw Dawson over at the green chair reading the paper. I was ready to greet them both when out came Mrs. Judson, scaring all of us.

"Sorry dearie"  
"Its alright Mrs. Judson, nothing like a good scare to get the adrenaline going."

"And so will some lunch. Mr. Basil said you felt incredibly light for someone your size when he carried you to bed"

"I-I-I-I did? Wa-wa-wait, lunch. My goodness what time is it?"

"Well its one dearie. You slept all through the morning."

"Oh goodness, I wish I woke up sooner. Not like me to sleep so late...wait...Basil? He carried me to bed?"

"Why yes, tucked you in and everything. Very kind of him"

If I didn't think my face was blushing before then I'm as red as Basil's chair.

* * *

**Basil**

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Miss Kay blush a deep crimson red. Though as much as I wanted this to continue I decided to come save her.

"Well since lunch is ready and Miss Kay has had a well deserved rest let's go in and eat."

Mrs. Judson agreed as she goes back into the kitchen with me, gently touching Miss Kay's back to guide her in, although I as much as I would have liked to chuckled I didn't, Kay was already blushing red with me guiding her only to see a feast in front of us. Sandwiches, chips, crumpets and tea waiting for us.

"Well go on Miss Kay and help yourself."

"It's okay, I'm still kind of full from this morning"

I was hoping she would just eat, but I can see it wouldn't be that easy. So in one swift movement I picked Kay up and once again carrying her like a bride. Watching as she scrambles to get her arms around me and closer to my chest. Blushing all the while.

"Mrs. Judson would you bring a little bit of each out here, Miss Kay and I shall eat out here."

"Bu-bu-bu-but I told you...i-i-i-I'm not hungry"

"And I'm not putting you down until you eat, even if its on my lap."

I didn't think it was possible to get any redder, but she did and it spread all over her face.

"Now Mr. Basil look, you're embarressing her."

"If it means she'll eat then that's fine with me. After all look at her, she looks better after sleep, some food and..." I took a deep breath and noted she did indeed smelled lovely. Roses and lilies I believe. "She bathed for how the scent of roses and lilies stay on her, mixing with her own scent is quite lovely on her."

"Um...you're right. Mrs. Judson was nice to give me some scented soaps." said Kay as the blush still stain her cheeks.

"You see, now we'll be taking the food out here while discussing tonight. We do need to get information somehow."

Kay's face when lit up was just as lovely as when she blushes, as an idea seemed to come to her.

"I do have an idea, if you're willing to go with it."

"We'll lets take it out here then."

Her plan was good. Deciding to go in disguise, as distingished gentlemen as she knew it was mostly the kind of men who would come here for a "good time" as well as sailors and such, though she thought Dawson and I would stick out too much.  
So button up shirts, vests, and suit jackets. She loaned me a pair of fake glasses she keeps with her, though as she said when I tried to ask: who would suspect Basil wearing glasses. Even she had her disguise, though men's clothing no doubt,  
but no one would be able to question her whether she was a male or female. She too had a pair of fake glasses on as well as a fake mustache and the same clothes as Dawson and I. She was even carrying a bag, just to be more convencing as she puts it.  
We walk inside and see that it was nothing like the pub. It was grand, polished wood all around. On one side was where they registered for the night and the other was a bar. Then further in was a stage with tables and chairs draped in white cloths for a dinner and a show I assumed. As we got closer I had noticed a couple of rodents inside that looked familiar, possibly some of Ratigan's henchmen. I thought I had seen a grey wing when a busty lady possibly in her thirties wearing a black dress and brown hair hanging past her shoulders come up to us.

"So gentlemen, what's you're pleasure?"

I noticed Dawson was trying to say something, but it was Kay who planted her hand over his mouth and spoke.

"Well hello you beautiful creature you. I heard you got quite an "entertaining" show here and thought the gents and myself would come take a peek, though I'd like a peek at you young thing."

I couldn't believe my own ears if I hadn't heard it. Was Kay...flirting? and she had to be, the hostess was smiling and giggling at her advances.

"My aren't you a charmer, but you are correct we do have a show here. It'll start in five minutes. Would you like a seat in the front or the back?"

"The back dear, so that way if the show isn't up to huff I can just turn my chair around and look at you gorgous."

"You are too cute sir. Alright, follow me please."

As the hostess moves Kay had turned and smiled at me as she starts walking behind the hostess. I felt like I had missed something. Kay was flirting, though i doubt it was real, but it was real enough for the hostess and that's what Kay wanted.

We had taken out seat towards the back like the hostess said she would and left as she took one more look at Kay and goes back to work. I watch Kay smirk towards me and drops her glasses down her nose some.

"So, what did you think?"

"Amazing, I would have never known if I hadn't known you already." said Dawson in an awe kind of tone

"That was the point."

"How long have you been at this?" I asked

"My line of work or the disguises?"

"Both, if you would please."

"Well for me it feels like my whole life. WHen I realized what i wanted to be when I was young I started practicing early on as well as learning the art of a good disguise. Took acting lessons and sewing classes. Made my own outfits and before I knew it I got good enough to fool my friends and my sister. Sometimes too good, when my sister tried to court me with me dresses as a "devilshly handsome" as she put it young mouse."

"I would believe it. I just witnessed it a minute ago."

Then the lights dimmed down, all but one spotlight on the stage. I noticed Kay had started to move, but not before I grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"Let's just say that if the hostess asked, I'm in the restroom."

She slipped her wrist out of my grasp as she grabs her bag and leaves Dawson and I to scan the room, though no point when it's as dark as the night in here. I hadn't paid much attention to what was going on with the show. I just know it finally ended when the lights came back on. Then the hostess came out clapping.

"Thank You and Thank you for coming to "The Red Corset" here we have an exciting act for you tonight. She comes all the way from America. She's hot, she burns like fire and she'll melt your heart away. Give it up for Miss Red."

When the curtains opened there stood in a red sleeveless dress, hair swirling down past her shoulders, almost the base of her tail was Kay. Now I had wished I continued asking her about that one part of her plan that she refused to let us in on.

She does have a lovely singing voice as she stood up there and sang something I wasn't too familier with, but then I felt like I swalled my tongue as the song went up a beat and the flowing skirt of her dress came off to reveal an extremely short skirt, showing off her stomach and all of her legs.  
Listening to everyone cheering her on and wooing at her wasn't making this better. In fact I'm sure I was feeling rage when she had jumped off the stage in red high heels, my god how could she do that in heels like that. Watching as she walked to a table that had a couple of mice, a fmailier lizard and...a certain bat...with a peg leg and a broken wing...Fidget! I knew he survived his fall somehow and there he was...flirting with Kay while she flirted back. I had wanted to go over there and pull Kay out of there, but this I'm was why she didn't tell us.

Though I did notice Kay pulling something out of both Fidget's and the lizard's; Bill I believe his name was. Pulling something out of their pockets and pocketing them in her outfit...somewhere. At this point she had only been talking to the paying costumers, but then she strolled up to me and slid onto the table.

"Well hello boys."

I felt her hand on my chin and didn't realize I went slack jaw and was gapping at her like a cod fish.

"You look nicer when you don't look like a cod handsom"

Then out of her...bosom was the two pieces of paper she hid and smiled.

"Here's my number handsom. Call me."

I don't know what happened, but all I remember is her kissing my nose and I felt light headed. I had fallen out of my chair when I saw her walking away, moving her hips side to side. I felt as if I went deaf, my head felt like it was swimming and I hadn't had a drop of alchohal. Dawson was trying to help me up and asking if I was okay. I shook it off and told him I was fine. That was when I took the moment while Kay still had the paying costumers attention to look at the pieces of paper and saw two different lists: an ingrediant list and a list of items they needed. This was what Kay had been hoping for and I had pocketed the papers as Kay got off the stage, but then a loud clapping came not far from us and a all too familier voice boomed out.

"Bravo! Bravo! Miss Red."

Standing in his black suit and combed black hair, clapping his gloved hands was none other then Ratigan himself.

"What a marvoulous performance Miss Red." watching him glide over to Kay, I wanted to spring on him here and now and stop whatever he planned on, but Kay had asked for one thing "No matter what, do not react till I call."

"Well thank you you big... handsome...strong... mouse"

"You are quite welcome dear. Now are you busy right now?"

"No, why? is a strong, intellegent mouse such as yourself wanting company?"

"Your's at the very least my dear."

"Oh, but such a genius as yourself certainly could pick any young mouse for your amusings."

"My dear as true as that may be, tonight I desire your company and I think this will amuse  
you as well. Shall we?"

I saw her nod towards him and as I saw her grab onto his arm, I was her waving her fingers towards  
us, wanting us to follow. I don't believe she had planned this, but nonetheless she still wasn't being  
harmed in anyway and still wanted us to come just in case I could only hope that's what she was thinking.

We had followed them through a moving wall that looked like a wall of books near the bar and followed the steps down into the sewers. After a few turns we had made it down to Ratigan's new lair and into a large wooden crate that when we were looking inside didn't look any different then the old lair, keeping ourselves hidden while we listened.

"My friends...we are at the top of what truly is my most evil as yet. Not only will the queen be at her end, but so will all the so called world leaders, ambassadors and such and this time, dear old Basil of Baker Street has absolutely no idea that I am alive."

I heard him cackle as I watched him bring out a young lady of no more then in her mid thirties, her brown hair tied up in a bun, her mouth gagged and both hands and feet tied up.

"This young lady here has been the greatest part of it all as she has gratefully created what is my first step to ruling not just the mousedome, but all of the world. SHe has made a device that will combine certain elements and then release a powerful gas into the building that all the ambassadors, leaders and her majesty will be holding their conference in, killing them all in short of five minutes. In two days they shall be dead and amongst the chaos I will step in and take over. WIth how well this will work here, then I will move onto other countries, destroying their government and taking over as their world leader and no one shall be able to stop it!"

They all clapped and cheered, though Kay was too, I saw the look in her eyes that wanted to stop him before his plan continued or even just grab the scientist and run for it, but I knew she wouldn't, not for cowardnice, but patience. We had to go warn the queen and plan something from there.

"So Miss Red what did you think?"

"A ingenious plan it is. Much so it doesn't even need to be heard by such uncooth ears of your henchmen. It should be something to be marveled by those of your stature."

"Well my dear you have very good taste. Much so I do ask, would you care to join me in my quarters tonight?"

_Oh dear god, please Kay don't go that far in this. He isn't worth it._

"I would, but I do have my poor sister to attend to. I only came so I could marvel at such genius, but I am a devoted sister and must attend to her, you see she is sick. That's why we're here in London, hoping she would get better."

"You are such a sweetheart Miss Red. No other way I can change your mind?"

"Not tonight, but in two nights if you succeed and I'm sure it will. Meet me back at the Red Corset, i'll help you celebrate it the way you deserve to."

"Well said. Bill would you please escort Miss Red back up and once she's back inside come back immediately."

He nods as he has Kay follow him back up, with us not too far behind. Kay gave us enough time to sneak away once inside so Bill wouldn't see us. Dawson and I got back outside waiting with Toby near the pier when Kay was outside in the coat and pants, only concluding the rest of both outfits were inside her bag.

"Okay, so now we know what he's planning. Although I must admit I wasn't expecting Ratigan to be there."

"You mean you knew who we was!"

"Um...yes. I told you I got the newspaper from here too. His picture was in the paper with yours."

"Do you know what he could have done to you if he had figured you out!"

I was angry with rage. To see she took such a stupid risk when he could have at any moment hurt her or worse...no dear old boy don't think that.

"I had to take a chance. Basil please this isn't my first case...please remember that."

"Well...just please, I know it's not your first case, but please be careful. I am glad however you had  
us follow you."

"I'm glad too, now need to head to the palace and warn her majesty."

"Toby! to Buckingham Palace!"

Toby squatted down for us to climb on and takes off like a bullet to the palace.


	5. Chapter 4

Here's ch. 4. **I Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective. _**I Do Own **Kay, Julia and Jacobs. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4

**Kay**

We had arrived at the palace, rushing in as the have an audience with her majesty, with Basil and  
Dawson on my heels as we run. Once the queen arrived we had explained everything.

"Oh my, Ratigan alive, but how could he have survived that fall."

"That I wish I knew your majesty, but thanks to Kay we know where his hideout is exactly as well as  
his plan."

"I better send off my guards then..."

"Your majesty wait...please I don't think it's a good idea. We have to play it out as if we do not know."

"Why Kay?"

"Because from what it seems like Ratigan keeps a goon or two up there to keep an eye on things. If they see Royal Guards heading over, they will run. Taking the machine with them, possibly even start the plan ahead of schedual and try to get rid of whatever ambassadors are there or just go after them one by one and then you."

"And how do you know this Kay?"

I know the queen isn't happy with this and my patience is running short on her questioning me about my methods.

"I do not know your majesty, it's only a theory, but a possible nonetheless and if there is even a slightest thought that something could go wrong then I can't allow it to happen. That your majesty is why I'm hoping you will listen to me...as much as you listen to my sister."

I hated using my sister like this, it only shows how much higher my sister is on the pedostle then me and I felt it as her majesty gave my words some thought. I had the feeling that she wouldn't agree with me on my theory, till a comforting hand was placed on my shoulder and looked up to see Basil smiling at me.

* * *

**Basil**

"Your majesty, please. Kay has done a grand job and why question her now when she has done just as great back at home. Isn't that what all the letters you get from her sister are. Praise about how well Kay has done in the past. Why should it be any different here then there."

"You are correct Mr. Basil and I apoligize. I am only worried about the conference and it's showing."

"It is alright your majesty, but do not worry. We do have a plan."

Seeing her smile with the brilliant plan we had come up with in hand it made me give a small smile as well as we went over the plan with her majesty. She agreed with it and said to start letting the ambassadors and leaders know in the morning and start getting the plan moving.

After what seemed like a long night we finally made it back to baker street to find Mrs. Judson had just put out crumpets and tea. How does she do that? i wondered as we walked inside. Dawson taking the green chair, Kay on the couch and myself in the red chair. Although Kay didn't stay on the couch long.

"Miss Kay, why don't you take a moment to sit. You look exhausted."

"No time Basil. We need to figure out a way to block the gas without making it too obvious. I'm sure with Mrs. Julia with Ratigan he had her make a cure so he and any of his henchmen wouldn't die if it seeps out and I doubt a napkin would keep most of the gas out."

"At least take a moment and have some tea deary" said Mrs. Judson

"It's alright Mrs. Judson, i'll have some in a moment."

I get up and pat Mrs. Judson back into the kitchen, reassuring her I'll take care of it. I walk back over to Kay as I watch her draw out some kind of mouth piece to go over the mouth and a nose piece. I wasn't too sure where she was going with this, but I spent all night helping her create it. Drinking, eating and making sure she did as well. For when it was morning, well we had to test it.

Waking both Mrs. Judson and Dawson with a loud boom as our home made non-lethal flour bomb went off and too our surprise and happiness the masks worked.

"What was that!" said Mrs. Judson

"We did it!" we said. Although I must admit I was a little embarrassed when Mrs. Judson and Dawson saw Kay and I embraced in a hug while covered in flour.

"You certainly have Mr. Basil. Why my flour?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Judson, it was the only non-lethal substance we could find at the time to test out these masks and they worked."

"Yes, nothing had gotten through the masks. Now we just need to get more made to give to her majesty, the ambassadors and guards."

"Well then we must get to work."

Though the look on Mrs. Judson's face said otherwise.

"First you two need to wash up and then...find some other place to make your masks while...i clean here" she sighed from how much flour there really was in the room. I felt bad for it, but it was a necessary need.

I had let Kay wash up first before me. Though when Kay came out in just her blue robe my eyes seemed to wonder. Unlike the men's clothing, the robe gives her curves and unlike her *ahem* risque outfit earlier tonight, it leaves something for the imagination. As much as I would like to allow myself to dream, I had to go on to wash up. By the time I came down dressed in my usual button up shirt, vest, and brown slacks I saw Dawson reading his paper still and Kay sitting in now black slacks and a loose white shirt while Mrs. Judson had agreed to braid her hair. She looked beautiful with her brown hair. I had almost wished she would let it just hang down like earlier, but either way she took my breath away. What was I feeling? and why did I feel like I hadn't been breathing before I met her. Not realizing I hadn't been breathing I took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way in as Mrs. Judson finished the braid.

"There you go deary, so your hair will stay out of the way."

"I don't know, I think her hair is beautiful when it's down." why did I just say that? then watching Kay blush was worth saying it.

"Thank you Basil, but it's to keep out of my way when I start making those masks. Which we need to head over to the palace now."

We gathered the materials and left for the palace. Dawson had decided he would help Mrs. Judson with the cleaning, although from the smile on both of their faces I doubt that was it. Though I hadn't fully noticed, I did see some signs of those two possibly wanting more then just friendship.

We had been there an hour making these masks and handing them out and I had to laugh because the queen had been watching Kay for the last fifteen minutes as if she's wanting to ask something and not long after did she come down to Kay.

"My dear I just couldn't help asking, but this is the third time I've seen you and mostly been in...well men's clothing. Do you own or wear any women's clothing?"

"Yes I do own some your majesty, now do I wear them...only if I ABSOLUTELY have to. I find them constricting and useless when I'm trying to work. If I couldn't be allowed to wear what I wear, then I'd rather be in the nude."

I covered my mouth as the queen herself looks shocked at Kay's bold statement, but then I thought it wouldn't be so bad if Kay... No! you got work to do, pull yourself together man.

"Well Miss Kay."

"Just being honest your majesty. So now I must ask, why are you so curious about my wardrobe?"

"Just curious is all dear. Though now I want to know, your sister said in one of her letters you  
sew your own outfits. correct?"

"Yes."

"Could you sew a dress?"

"Yes, I've had to plenty of times for my sister."

"Well would you mind sewing me one...I mean once all this mess is behind us that is."

"Your majesty, it would be an honor."

"Oh thank you and now since it's almost lunch time, I'm going to check on today's lunch. Do you think you will be able to join me?"

"Not if you want these masks done your majesty."

"Very well then, i will ask if they would bring the both of you something to eat."

"You are too kind your majesty."

Watching as her majesty left, I felt that tickle in my throat again. Kay smirked at me and looked like she was ready to laugh herself.

"Basil she's gone, you can laugh now."

It felt good as i let out a loud, long laugh and hearing Kay laughing with me was music to my ears.

"So Miss Kay, do you honestly own any dresses?"

"Yes I do. Do you honestly own anything else then what you are wearing?"

"There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing."

"So the answer is no."

She smiled that brilliant smile at me and I felt as if I was melting. What was this woman doing to me.

A few hours later after we ate lunch we finished the masks and handing them out. We packed  
everything for tomorrow the plan goes into action and get the surprise on Ratigan.


	6. Chapter 5

Here's ch. 5. **I Do Not Own** _The Great Mouse Detective. _**I Do Own **Kay, Julia and Jacobs. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter five

**Kay**

We had made it back, but I was too restless to stay still. I'm always restless when I'm close to ending the case. I was trying to do anything to keep my restless down, but my twitching seemed to be irritating Basil as I sat on the couch trying to read.

"Miss Kay, could you please stop twitching your foot like that? it's awfully distracting." said Basil

"Sorry, I'm restless and I don't have anything to draw, sew or even my own violin to play."

"You play the violin?"

"Yes, been playing since I was thirteen."

"Well...wait how old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Well...I'd see you atleast have to be twenty-one at the most. Can't imagine your much older..."

"I'm twenty-five"

I wish I could have seen his face when I told him that. I love seeing the surprise on their faces when I tell them. I laughed a good long one thing how close he was and yet that was the oldest I've heard, though I doubt it's base on just my looks so it's okay.

"You can't be...you can't be the same age as me."

"Wait...your twenty-five as well? well that makes this less akward. Atleast im not eighteen and your  
thirty."

"Why would it be akward?"

"Because what would people think if people saw a older man running around with such a young lady?"

"I would not care, it's none of their business who I run around with. Since that's not the case here it doesn't matter. Though what does at the moment while we wait is that your foot is still twitching during our conversation."

"Sorry."

"Here, if it helps go ahead and play my violin."

"Um, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be bothered to ask if I wasn't"

I got up and picked up the violin from Basil's grasp. Brushing his fingers with mine as I gently grab onto the violin. It was only seconds, but it felt like hours that our fingers brushed together till I started to pull away with it and he lets go. I thrusted the violin up onto my shoulder and under my chin and started playing a energetic tune. One I found could bring anything and anyone to life. Watched as I saw Dawson taping his foot while reading and Basil humming with swinging his foot while his legs hang over the arm of the chair.

* * *

**Basil**

I felt great joy as I listened to Kay play and how well she played indeed. I never heard such a song, but it's either from her home or she's coming up with it on the spot. Either way it's magnificent. When she finished Dawson and Mrs. Judson clapped, I on the other hand gave her a standing ovation.

"That was wonderful Miss Kay." said Dawson

"Thank you" she blushes as a smiles slowly came. She handed the violin back to me, but I set it down on my chair and hugged her, knowing i surprised her from how dark the blush got.

"That was absolutely wonderful Miss Kay."

"um...thank you" she looked so cute when flustered I thought as I pushed back a hair that got loose from it's braid.

"Well now, since we're in the mood for music allow me to start the record." said Mrs. Judson as she starts up a lively tune.

I held out my hand to Kay and smiled.

"Care to dance?"

I watched as she took my hand and nodded. I placed her other hand on my shoulder as I placed mine on her side and guided her into a rather lively dance. Listening to her laugh as we danced made me laugh as well and probably for the first time in a long time I was feeling peaceful and excited. Though I know tomorrow is going to be nothing but chaos, I wont let tomorrow ruin my moment here...with my friends...with Kay.

* * *

**Kay**  
After dancing for half the night we had finally gotten to our rooms for the night. The next morning something didn't feel right. I thought maybe it was nerves because we would have to be leaving in a couple of hours for the ambush of our own, but as I got to the living room my feeling got stronger. When I didn't see Basil in his chair and the front door open that's when I began to worry, though I checked the kitchen and asked both Mrs. Judson and Dawson, but nothing.

"Now don't worry dear. He does this sometimes, even leaving the door open if he's really onto something." said Mrs. Judson in a reassuring way.

"No, just something doesn't feel right." From the corner of my eye I could see why. His coat and hat were still hanging on the suit of armor and that rang my warning bells. I raced outside to see if maybe there was a clue to my feeling and from the steps out there were both footprints and peg marks on the ground.

"I knew it! I knew this wasn't right and I was...Look at the foot prints and more precise the peg leg marks. These are at least a couple hours old at most. He either went to follow them and got caught, but then he wouldn't have left his hat and coat so they must have paid him a visit instead and grabbed them when no one was around."

"Oh dear, why should we do?" said Dawson

"We must keep to the plan, Dawson go to the palace and let the queen know the situation and I am taking care of it and to stick to the plan no matter what."

"But Miss Kay..."

I didn't have time for questions, i had to go and I know just how I was going to do this as I quickly changed into something more convincing, bringing my bag with me as well. Throwing my coat on over it as I rush out. I told them to please not to worry and I got a plan.

* * *

**Basil**

I was feeling a terrible pain in the back of my head as I felt my eyes try to open, though the light made it harder for me to do just that. After a few blinks I took in my surroundings as that not only am I at Ratigan's new lair, but I seem to be tied up and dangling less then an inch off the ground. Enough to see eye to eye with Ratigan.

"Basil ol boy, so nice for you to join us and I thought those lugheads hit you too hard for you to enjoy your demise, but enough about you. Are you wondering how I'm alive? what I am up to?"

"Ratigan...all I want to know is why a sewer rat went through the trouble to bring me to his new lair."

"Hmm, well I see your humor towards me hasn't changed. Why I brought you down here? as insurance that you couldn't possibly ruin my plans."

Then Bill the lizard comes out, holding his hat in his hands while holding a smile on his face.

"Um, Mr. Ratigan sir. Miss Red is here, do you want to see her?"

"Ohh, Miss Red is here. Yes, bring her in."

I couldn't have heard that right...Miss Red was Kay's undercover name, but she wouldn't possibly risk the plan and Ratigan's capture for me. Shows how wrong I am as I see Kay coming out while taking off her coat, revealing a red dress that hugged her all the right places and her hair flowing down once more. Placing her coat into her bag while getting a file of some kind and seems to file her nails.

"Why hello big boy. Miss me?"

"Oh Miss Red you are a sight for sore eyes. What brings you here? I thought you wouldn't show up til later."

"Well I couldn't possibly miss your moment of triumph now could I?" she smiles as she looks over at my direction. She starts walking slowly over to me while swooshing her hips from what I could tell. I wanted to tell her to run, to get out of here, but my jaw went slack and my mouth went dry as she got close to me...real close.

"Ohh, a prisoner already? you work fast."

"Oh, you don't know who he is then. He is London's greatest detective...well was. Believe me once we hoist him up we'll be landing him in this tank of ice cold water where he shall drown and that my dear will truly be the end of Basil of Baker street." said Ratigan with joy in his voice.

"Sounds slow and painful. No torture?" she gave him a sly look and a smile as she kept her hands on the rope I'm tied up with, but then I felt something slide in and into my very limited movement hand. A file?...of course! she brought the file for me to use on the ropes when no one was looking, oh brilliant Kay and though I don't approve of using herself to distract Ratigan at least its not for nothing.

"Well dear I don't entirely have time to torment since he took a long time to wake up, but if you stick around long enough you'll get to see a room full of mice being tormented as they die."

"I thought you'd never ask."

_Kay! no!_

"well now that we got the machine and the scientist loaded onto my new blimp we can get going, we need time to set it up after all."

And time is what both Kay and I wanted. She'll find a way to either disable it or to warn the guards. Either way I had to try and file through this rope and hope I get there in time as they hoist me up over the large mug of water to drown me in. Placing a candle under it to burn my release into my so called doom.

"Well Basil I hope you enjoy your last few moments alone. I on the other hand get to enjoy the company of a fine young lady on my arm while the world leaders and ambassadors die with my newest invention." Cackling like a mad rat he is as he helps Kay into the blimp and himself and takes off.

"Oh Kay I hope you know what you're doing." I said to myself as I turn my hand with the file and as quick as I can move i start to file the role, which apparently was faster then I thought. She must keep it sharp for such cases. I might actually have to keep one myself just in case now. It took me a good ten minutes to get myself freed, but by now they had to make it to the palace. I had to hurry if I was to make it to them. I got back up to the pier to see Toby there waiting for me and a note attached.

_Basil-_  
_I know what I'm doing, get here as fast as you can and please try to stay alive. When it's over, maybe we could have another dance._

_Kay._

I know I blushed and Toby could see it too, but there was no time for this and with the note also on his collar was my coat and hat.

_Oh Kay._

I climbed onto Toby and took off for the palace once more.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, here's the last chapter. Again **I Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective. _**I Do Own **Kay, Julia and Jacobs. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter six

**Kay**

We had made it and grateful that Ratigan didn't pay much attention when I left my brown ribbon from my hair to a near by branch, hoping Toby would catch then scent as well as leaving markings as we were going with my lipstick. Only time Ratigan even looked at me and I lucked out and looked like I was just simply applying it on, probably thinking I was dolling myself up for him, eww! As they were getting it set up I watched Ratigan tease poor Miss Julia about how all of this would be her doing. I got to admit she put up a good struggle, enough to remove the gag.

"But you don't understand, that mixture is too unstable. You'll blow all of us up to kingdom come."

"Oh I'm sure of it. Though this device will be underneath them while I and my young lady friend will be up too high for the explosion to effect either of us. So either way I still get what I want at the end."

"Your great detective may not be able to stop you or put and end to you, but I certainly know the one in America will certainly avenge us and put you behind bars."

"Yours? oh please do tell."

"Her name's Kay McDowell and she wont rest till she finds the culprit and puts you away."

"Oh? a woman? haha. No offense, your...species don't have many uses so a female detective is certainly humorous. Now fidget...would you please regag our guest here."

As much as I wanted to thank her for the praise, I had wanted to knock some sense into Ratigan and well...just knock him out, but patience is a virtue and mine was waning on thin.

"Come my dear, the meeting will be starting in a few minutes. I want a good seat when Fidget starts the machine and they all start to perish underneath us."

"How long must I wait?"

"Patience my dear, fidget doesn't start it till the bell tolls twelve"

_fifteen minutes._

"Now dear, let's go."

"Hold on big boy, I want to apply a little color to her cheeks, after all if your gonna go you should go looking gorgeous."

"Aw, how sweet of you. Alright, but just for a minute. Fidget get over here!"

"Yes boss."

I walk over to the scientist as fidget leaves, i bend down making it look like im putting make up on while I'm whispering to her.

"Please don't worry. The queens guard is aware of them. I should know. by the way I appreciate your praise, but I'm not that great  
.

It took her a second for what I said to register, but the gleam in her eyes tells me so. I asked her to remain calm and that help should be on the way. She nudges her head down as if to say something, so I went a head and pulled the gag down.

"Please we don't have much time. See that small canister connected to the machine with a odd colored substance? You need to remove it. Its very unstable, it needs to go to a cool place or I'll explode."

I got up an pulled it out. Though it was as small as the palm of my hand I couldn't imagine the damage it would cause.

"How much time do I have?"

"Twenty minutes, enough time for you to hopefully find a way to cool it down."

"Okay. Thank you. Now I must put the gag back on you before he returns. I promise help is coming."

"I understand, thank you."

As I pulled her gag back on was when I heard Ratigan coming. I tucked the canister into my dress as he came out.

"There! Doesn't she look fabulous."

"Yes my dear, though not as fabulous as you."

"Oh stop, your making me blush."

"Oh trust me dear, when my plan works I'll be doing more then making you blush"

_Eww!_

"Aww, you say the nicest things"

"Come dear, it's almost time"

_Oh please basil, I hope your safe._

* * *

**Basil**

We just made it, but I had no idea where to start looking. There could be many ways they got in, but then Toby seemed to pick up a scent and just under his nose where he stopped a brown ribbon was blowing in the branch.

I told Toby to stay as I retrieved the ribbon. It defiantly was Kay's. I went inside and as I walked I noticed a red line here and there, leading somewhere. Hmm red...Miss Red, yes! Kays leading me straight to them.

I made it to where just around the corner I saw the device, fidget, Miss Julia and a couple of other mice there. I saw the scientist tied up and to my advantage she was beside the machine that could cover all of me. I quietly sneaked across to behind the machine and tapped on her shoulder.

"Shh, its okay. I'm here to help. Please have you seen a young woman in a red dress and is she still alive?"

I watched as she nodded. Honestly I was scarred if that answer was going to be a no. I told her to remain calm as I undid her ropes as well as her gag. That's when she turned to me in a bit of a panic.

"We need to hurry. Kay has the part of the machine that's most unstable. She only has fifteen minutes before it could explode to get it into a cool temperature to regulate it. It's also the part that makes it work. If it doesn't and he comes down he's going to know its missing and she was the last one in here able to move before they left and we only have five minutes before that bat is suppose to start it."

Though she was only loud enough for me to hear, I felt like I went deaf after hearing_ "Kay has it...it will explode"_

"Okay, we need to just knock them out and get going."

She looked at me as if I lost my mind, but at the moment I didn't care as I spotted a wrench on the floor. I reached for it and quietly sneaked up on the first two mice and knock them out hard while the scientist used the rope and tied them up. Then knocked fidget out, she bind his wings, then arms and legs. We both ran up the stairs where it led to a room away from the main room that the conference was being held. On the other side of the room peeking out of the curtains was Dawson. I knew he saw me from how relieved he looked, but nodding his head towards the balcony just within my sight was Ratigan and Kay somewhat hiding from the crowds view. I could see that even though she was smiling, her eyes said worry.

_Hold on Kay!_

Then bells toll and we knew that it just struck twelve on Big Ben and I felt like I had a heart attack as I saw Ratigan leap off the balcony with Kay but just as planned everyone acted shock. Though now the masks seem useless, still I'm sure Kay was glad to have them.

"Professor Ratigan!" Yelled the queen

"Oh don't worry your majesty. We don't plan to stay for long. You see when big ben tolls on the twelfth bell all of you will slowly sufficate and a minute later you might as well be dead cause four minutes after you will be."

Then the last bell toll as Ratigan smiled at everyone.

"Come along dear, you don't want to miss this."

"You're right. I DON'T want to miss this."

I couldn't see the look on her face, but the tone in her voice changed and I knew she was done. She opened her bag that I didn't know she had with her and took out a certain hat. Within a blink of an eye she changed from. Her hip hugging dress to her usual clothes and hat. Ratigan must of blinked too because he sounded confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this rat is wanted for conspiracy against her majesty, kidnapping and international conspiracy. So now..."

She looks over at me, waiting for me to come out anytime soon. As I did I spoke loud enough for him to stand stiff.

"Guards! Arrest this fiend."

"Basil!...but Miss Red?"

"Speaking of red, thanks for the tip off with your ribbon. Miss Kay." I knew a smiled was displayed on my face as I came across the floor and handed Kay her ribbon back. Watched as she carefully tied her hair back.

"Thank you basil."

"Kay...Kay McDowell! That detective from America?"

"That would be me, shows what a woman can do then. Oh and your machine won't work without this." Seeing her pull it out of her bossom made me curious on how she changed clothes without loosing it, but that's one for another day as Ratigan seemed to be steaming from this.

"Why you little vixen!"

Then i remembered that we didn't have much time and needed to get it to a cool place.

"Kay, we don't have much time."

Then her face lit up like a christmas tree. I knew that face by now and I wasn't sure if what she was gonna do now.

"I know where and you're right, I don't have much time."

"Kay, what are you..."

"Just trust me."

I wanted to argue...I wanted to say something...anything, but she had stopped me as she kissed me right on the lips. As if she was saying _"Good bye"_. My mind hadn't registered it till she had already stepped back. Watching as she ran and slid right past Ratigan.

"Don't think you'll get away Miss Kay! I will have that device...and you!"

When he took off that's when it all came back. Kay had kissed me...she just took off and now Ratigan was after her...NO!

Dawson was by me as it all came together. I looked at him and without words he understood as we took off after them along with the scientist behind us.

* * *

**Kay**

I knew what I was doing, I had to get this far. As I got to the entrance I whistled for Toby. Seeing his happy face made me smile...so did that kiss I gave Basil. Oh if I live through this I may never hear the end of it.

"Toby we don't have much time, I need you to get me to the bridge as fast as you can."

He nods in understanding as he allows me to climb up and off we go. Knowingly well that Ratigan won't be far from me and I was right as not too far behind in his steam powered blimp was Ratigan himself.

"Come on Toby, faster!"

* * *

**Basil**

"But where could she possibly have gone?" said Dawson as we realized that Kay had taken Toby.

"It would have to be a cool place. Where would the coolest place be close to us."

"But the only thing that would possibly be cool this time of year is the ocean." as Dawson said it, it clicked. The highest place she would go that's right at the ocean.

"Dawson you did it! we have no time to loose."

"Whatever I have done, how are we going to get there."

Then i heard a whistle from behind and it was her majesty herself. Then a large white and brown pit bull comes out of nowhere, smiling down at her majesty.

"This is Bruno, he is my trusted companion. He will take you where ever you need to go."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Thank me when you've saved Kay. Her sister would never forgive me if I didn't try to help."

"Yes your majesty."

We climbed onto Bruno and i gave the order to the London bridge as fast as he could.

* * *

**Kay**

We made it to where I could possibly grab onto the wires and scurry up. I needed the higher place to be able to really throw this as far as I could. I got down to Toby's tail and stood on top of it.

"Toby as hard as you can throw me up towards the wire, I'll do the rest." he whined at first, but i petted him and told him it'll be alright. I gave the go and he swooshed his tail hard enough that i made it to the wires just fine and climbed.  
Every now and then looking to see if I saw that blimp, but nothing and that worried me. I made it to the platform at the top and headed straight for the edge where I would be able to chuck this into the water, but Ratigan got right into my way.

"Oh Miss Kay, so glad to see you."

"Ratigan! You won't be able to stop me!"

"Oh, but I can. See I know you will hand it over, if it means Basil's safety. See I know where he lives and if it was that easy to kidnap him this last time, think how it will be when I do it again, though next time he may not come out unscathed."

"No...you won't"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because...if you do, I know where your hide out it and moving again is just bad planning, not when the business you have as a diversion is doing so well and brand new, it'll look suspicious for that one to close only for another similar one to open. So it'll only hurt you and yes Basil may come out harmed, but wounds can heal and he'll still have his friends around unlike you."

I knew it wouldn't be too long till he attacked me. In fact I know he will cause he's moving slowly towards me, giving me enough room to get through. I took a few steps back and took off running, slide right underneath Ratigan, confusing him enough to give me the time i needed and threw it far into the ocean. I knew he realized what happened when I heard the loud cry of_ "NO"_. I turned to face him just in time for him to start flexing his fingers out into claws.

"Miss Kay...you have made a terrible mistake, but don't worry...I'll make sure not to bruise you too badly."

I knew I had to run, but there wasn't a whole lot of places to run, but I had to try and get far from his claws till I find an opening that will let me down the wires again.

* * *

**Basil**

Bruno had done a great job sniffing out Toby as we stopped just behind him. I got down and went straight to Toby while Dawson and the scientist climb down.

"Toby! where's Kay?"

He barked as he pointed his nose upwards. I could see movement up there. I saw nearby Ratigan's blimp and knew he was up there with her.

"Dawson! Miss Julia! come with me!"

I called out as I headed straight for the blimp, climbing in as they did I managed to get the blimp going and up to get Kay.

* * *

**Kay**

I had been punched and shredded to all kinds of hell. My back and legs I knew were bleeding as I felt it trickle down me. My clothes shredded as well, although it's not like I just stood and took it. I got a good few hits, enough to make his nose bleed, a broken rib and both eyes would be black by morning.

I knew my end was coming as he had lifted me by the collar of my shirt and was either ready to throw me to my doom or worse...i'd rather be thrown then have whatever Ratigan wanted to give me.

"Well Miss Kay, you are certainly spirited I give you that and I wish I could keep you. You seem like a very lively mouse, but I'm afraid you've cost me too much. I'm afraid you'll have to go."

I knew I wouldn't survive. I thought how the last couple of days with Basil had been, how nice Mrs. Judson had been to me and how much Dawson made me smile with his amazement, but most of all how i felt for Basil and how the kiss I gave him would be the last time I'd see him. I wanted to cry, I didn't want this to be the last, but I wouldn't allow Ratigan the pleasure of my pain. I felt him holding me up higher as i feel the wind brush past me as he sends me soaring over the edge and down.

* * *

**Basil**

We were close...so very close. I could honestly see Ratigan holding Kay and how torn she was. I was getting angrier by the second, yelling at them to get this darn blimp to go faster and luckily we got up close enough that when I saw that he was going to throw her I devised a plan. Grabbing the rope he had the blimp tied down with, i tied it around myself to the blimp. I stood on top of the basket being held by Dawson and Miss Julia. When I saw Kay being thrown over the edge I dived for her and caught her in my arms just as we were hitting the end of the rope. I held on her tight as we dangled in mid air. She hadn't opened her eyes for almost a minute, I wondered if she had passed out from the fall or possibly her injuries were worse then I had thought, I had to try and get her to open them.

"Kay? please Kay open your eyes."

She slowly opened them, not seeming to believe that she's alive still nor that she's looking at me.

"Basil?"

"Yes Kay."

"Where am I?"

"Well we are hanging underneath the blimp we stole from Ratigan and are hovering near the bridge still where if I'm hearing right he's celebrating that he won or so he thinks."

I looked up to see Dawson and Miss Julia was relieved we're alright.

"Alright chaps, bring us in."

I kept a tight hold on Kay, but as I did I felt a liquid coming from her back. Red...that rat shredded her poor back...I had hoped I wasn't hurting her too much with my arms around her, but she just smiled as she held onto me. I knew we were getting closer to Ratigan as they pulled us up because I could now hear him better. When we got to where I could see him we were already back in the blimp.

"Yes! I won and Basil...lost his precious Kay. Oh what a glorious day it is, HAHAHA!"

"Well you are right Ratigan...It is a glorious day."

He turned and looked as the both of us confused to what he was seeing. Then watching Kay as she loops the rope and starts twirling it.

"It's over Ratigan. Time to pay for your crimes"

I watched as Ratigan started to run and Kay threw the rope right around him and brought him down.

"Heh,I always wanted to do that."

I laughed as I helped her along with Dawson and the scientist pull Ratigan over and off the landing to where he was dangling under the blimp. With this hands stuck he couldn't get out. We got close down for both Toby and Bruno to tell them to go back and continued on our way back to the palace.

Ratigan was arrested as we were coming down by both police and guards. He swore he would get us both back for this, but at the moment he wasn't my concern. Kay was due to her still bleeding. Her majesty was kind enough to let Dawson work on her while in one of the guest rooms. It turned out she was much worse. Her back and legs shredded, bruised cheeks, scratches on her chest and arms. Luckily nothing broken, in fact once she woke up an hour later she was on her feet and ready to go. Though Dawson insisted that when we got back she go straight to bed and let her wounds and herself rest. I saw how stubborn she was gonna be once we got back and I just simply picked her up and carried her to her room where she slept...for three days.

I had been worried that she hadn't really stayed awake during the last three days, till finally she came down in her usual wear. I walked over to her and had her sit down at the couch.

"How are you feeling miss kay?"

"Better. Best sleep i've had in a long time."

"I hope so, you slept for three days."

The look of surprise still made me chuckle. It was as if she couldn't believe she slept so much, then looked at me and asked what had happened afterwards.

"Ratigan is in jail, his hideout got raided, although apparently the Red Corset didn't have any idea about it so they're still open and any of his henchmen still around were arrested as well and not only thanked my her majesty herself even though you were still sleeping, she made sure no one forgot that you were there too."

"The recognition is nice, but what about Miss Julia and such?"

"Oh she's doing well and the meeting for all the leaders and ambassadors was yesterday, safe and sound. They'll be leaving tomorrow."

"That's good."

"Oh dear, your finally awake." said Mrs. Judson

"Yes and feeling a lot better."

"Up for something to eat?"

"Yes please."

"good, i'll have something out in a few." hurrying back into the kitchen as she smiled.

"She is a very kind lady."

"Yes and she seems to be very fond of you."

Then a knock came to the door. As much as I enjoy having new cases to work on, I didn't really want one at this second. Though it wasn't as I saw Jacobs and Miss Julia at my door. I had them come in and both smiled when they saw Kay.

"Kay, my dear. I'm glad to see you up and about."

"So am I."

"I had already thanked Mr. Basil here, but I had wanted to Thank you personally for all the work you've both done. You are a credit to our country Miss Kay."

"Your too kind Mr. Jacobs."

"Oh nonsense and believe me when I say that everyone back home knows what you two have done for this country as well as all of them around this world."

He brings out the newspaper clipping he had sent to the editors back in America and watched as Kay paled a little and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh boy." was all she could say as the phone rang. Then Mrs. Judson came out.

"Kay dear it's for you. She says she's the one that you gave a heart attack to."

"Oh boy. Sorry gents, that's my sister calling."

"How did she get this number?"

"She's my sister and she has her ways."

I watched her walk into the kitchen as Mrs. Judson left her to the conversation.

* * *

**Kay**

I breathed as I picked up the phone, knowing what my sister was going to say and what  
she'll do when I come home.

"Hello?"

"Kay! my gods woman are you alright?"

"Yes sister i'm alright."

"how dare you worry me. No phone call and then I saw today's newspaper. Do you know because  
of you I owe her majesty a favor now."

"Gee with all those letters you write to her you couldn't possibly get away with a free one."

"Don't get smart with me Missy. I was genuinely worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have called when I got off here in London, but the case literally was  
in front of me no more then five minutes after i got off the carriage."

"It's okay. I'm just glad to know you're safe and...I'm proud. For what you have done, I'm proud."

"Thank you sister."

"Now I have to asked...did you really snogged Basil in front of everyone?"

"I..I..I did not snog anyone in front of anyone."

"Heh, calm down. No it's not in the newspaper, her majesty told me that you kissed him before you ran to your possible death. Oh how romantic. A final good bye, a kiss and a leap of death."

"Ugh, will you be quiet for one and two I did not leap...I was thrown."

"And he caught you in mid air, holding onto your limp body."

"Sister this isn't one of your romance novels."

"I know, but this case sounded so much like my novels...tell me, did you have to be Miss Red  
at any point of this case?"

"Yes."

"Oh which outfit?"

"Both."

"Oh! please tell me Basil just lost his mind seeing you?"

"Sister! this was a case, not anything romantic about it. SO please stop turning this into one of your novels... and no you don't get to use this case for your novels."

"Aw, but I'm completely drained of creativity. Your cases are so much more interesting to write about."

"You are terrible. Exploiting your own sister for your needs."

"Thank You."

"Yes, you are welcome."

"So now...is he everything you thought he would be?"

I sighed as I leaned against the wall "Yes...and so much more."

"Oh...do i hear the word L..."

"Don't say it. I haven't even said it."

"Well why not. You were fascinated with him at first, then infatuated with how much you read about him in the newspapers and now that you got to work with him..."

"I can't say it out loud...not yet."

"I know, i mean I can't believe that after you got in London a case falls into your lap and you into the  
home of Basil of Baker street."

"I know and I hadn't thought about it after his friend called him Basil that I was even in his home little alone still on baker street."

"Well fate does have her way of getting us around."

"You said it."

"Well, now that I know you are safe, enjoy your vacation and remember our deal. For every case you cannot help to take the time you put into it is the time you add to your vacation so it sounds like you got a extra week on your hands."

"It certainly does."

"Good day sister and do try to relax. Also...don't let such opportunities pass you by. You never know who might come in and take it away."

"yes sister."

She hangs up about a minute before I do. I hate when she teases me like that, but I know she's only looking after me and I appreciate it. I decided it was now a good time to head back to the living room where Jacob and the scientist was still there talking with Basil and Dawson.

* * *

**Basil**

I had just finished discussing another method with Miss Julia to her current experiments when Kay had come out, looking flushed and possibly tired. I walked back over to her where she sat on the couch.

"Are you alright Miss Kay?"

"Yes, my sister...is just a bit infuriating is all, but she means well."

"Well Miss Kay, it was a pleasure meeting you and I'd watch out for your sister. She's probably going to turn this into another one of her novels." Said Jacobs

"That's what I spent most of the time in there doing, telling her no."

"Well i do hope we meet again, under better circumstances anyway."

They smiled as did Kay and I as they walk out of the home for the night. She looked worn and tired, probably from the lack of food and her conversation with her sister. I didn't have the heart to tell her that her sister isn't exactly quiet over that phone. Although i could only make out a couple of pieces here and there, I did hear her ask one thing "did you really snogged Basil in front of everyone?" What kind of question is that to ask your own sister after she had been shredded by such a mad rat Ratigan is. As well as that we didn't snog...but she did kiss me... I haven't gotten to ask her why.

"Miss Kay."

"Yes."

"I have a question for you and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Um...alright."

"Back at the palace...why did you kiss me?"

Instantly a blush appeared on her face once more. She looked down at her hands, seemingly trying to figure out what to say from the looks of it. I sat down beside her and tilted her head towards me so she was looking straight at me.

"Well?"

"Basil...I did that cause I figured I wouldn't survive that case...so I gave you my first kiss and thought if anyone to give my first and last kiss to, I was glad it was you."

Now I felt like I was the one blushing. She had never been kissed before. I would have never guessed from how she flirted, but that was only for the purpose of keeping her cover going. She had never been kissed and she used it...on me. I didn't know know what to say after that and I should be grateful that at that point Mrs. Judson came out to bring us in for lunch, but I wasn't. I watched Dawson go into the kitchen, leaving Kay and I alone. I still didn't know what to say, but Kay started to get up. I figured that whatever I may respond with it can wait till after lunch. I saw her hand being held out for me.

"Come on Basil, let's go."

She smiled that smile...that brilliant smile and I couldn't help but think...I knew what my response would be. I took her hand into mine and took up in front of her. I stared into her brown eyes while i moved a hair from her face. I held her face in my hands and with all my nerve I bent down and gave her a kiss of my own. When i raised my head back up her eyes said surprise, her cheeks were flushed and a smile plastered on her face.

"And now...I just gave you mine."


End file.
